


⚜ Skull was... Eustace Scrubb

by Memorylane (Silvermags)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Memorylane
Summary: This one might read as kind of sad, fair warning.





	⚜ Skull was... Eustace Scrubb

Skull didn't want to die. He knew that like he knew his own name. But here he was, bleeding out, surrounded by the bodies of his fellow Arcobaleno. There was still so much he wanted to do and see, still so much left to do. He had never even found out who he was. But if it meant the survival of the world, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

He glanced over at the body of Reborn, who had died trying to shield Skull's doomed retreat.

"Sorry, Senpai," he rasped, "I guess I'll see you on the other side."

His vision blurred as he finally slumped to the ground. As his consciousness faded away he distantly heard a lion roar.

Skull blinked. He was standing in a meadow, wind gently brushing against his face, pain gone as if it had never existed. The place seemed... familiar, in a way he couldn't describe, maybe something about the mountains in the distance, or maybe his clothes, which now that he was paying attention were really weird but felt surprisingly natural. They looked like something a knight would wear on an old tapestry, complete with a sword belted at the waist, albeit in his favorite shade of purple. His hair wasn't purple anymore, he could tell without looking, and neither were his eyes. It all felt... surprisingly natural.

There was a rumbling growl from behind him, and he spun to see an enourmous lion behind him. Skull tensed...

And Sir Eustace the Undragoned dropped to one knee reverently. "Aslan."

Aslan licked his forehead, briefly. "Rise."

Eustace stood, feeling more like himself than he had in decades. "Oh Aslan," he breathed, moving forward as if in a trance to hug the great lion.

Aslan embraced him as well, then gave him a grave look. "You have done well," he said, "Now gather your comrades and come. Further up and further in." The lion bounded away in a streak of gold and Eustace gave a breathless, unbelieving laugh.

"Lackey..."

He turned and all the Arcobaleno stood behind him, tall and powerful. Reborn stepped forward, "What was that?"

Eustace laughed. "Come on!" he yelled, then turned to run.

"Where are you going?" Lal asked.

Eustace turned to them with joy shining in his eyes. "Further up and further in."

**Author's Note:**

> ⚜ _Memorylane (Silvermags) | Chronicles of Narnia_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ o ⌢  
>  (/( ł )\\)  
>  (V   
>  \\\\\ ) ///  
>  GARDEN GNOMES  
>  “Every flower is a soul blooming”


End file.
